Mates for Eternity
by Wolf of the Nightly Moon
Summary: Ichigo and Shirosaki are twins who are targeted by a real life Incubus. Whatb does this blue-hairedn god of sex want with our twins? Will they like what they find out? will Shiro be able to keep his little brothers innocence intact? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Mates for Eternity"

Wolf of the Nightly Moon is here! Please no flames! This is my first story so it's gonna suck…. Anyway hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Bleach or its characters or Kubo I wish I did but life don't work like that.

_Twins reading each other's minds and mind communicating_

_**Demonic mind communication with grimmy **_

**Summary**: Ichigo and Shirosaki are twins who know what a harsh life is. Growing up in a dump of a town called Karakura, that's ruled by the Mafia. Ichigo and Shiro work at a local club call Club Incubi. This club is known and popular for two reasons; great alcohol and sexy ass men.

What happens when the twins meet a real Incubus? What does this blue-haired god of sex want with the twins? Can Shiro save his little brothers innocence and keep the blue-haired Adonis away from both himself and Ichigo at the same time fending off Ichi's many suitors?

**Pairings: **GrimmXIchiXShiro

**Warning: **Violence, swearing/cussing, twincest, sexual moments,

**Rating:** M

Alrighty enough with the warnings and stuff, let's get on to the story.

_**Stalker moment**_

_MYSTERY P.O.V._

Karakura Town. What a dump. Whores on almost every fucking street corner. Drug dealers and crack addicts, looking for their next fix, in alleyways. Mafia shoot outs in the open. Street fighters fighting, illegally, out in the open.

A shit-hole kinda place where my mates grew up. I lifted my head and smelled the air, like the demon I am.

Fire, cinnamon, and strawberries. Mate number one. Fire, wilted roses, hell-spice. Mate number 2. Che, wish I knew their fucking names. The perfect blend of aromas that this close, almost sends me over the edge and into a storm a sex-crazed ecstasy. Delicious.

Fire- uncontrollable passion

Cinnamon- a fiery personality

Strawberries- Innocence

Wilted roses- lost innocence

Hell-spice- a mix of insanity and blood-lust.

Wait! This close? I whipped my head to look across the street. Their …twins. Both of immense beauty and full of passion and insanity. I watch as they enter some club called Club Incubi, with a feral grin.

I finally found you both. My precious Mates for Eternity.

My Hunt.

The search is over. The trap is falling into place. And soon, oh so soon, they will be in the palm of hand never wanting to leave.

"Mine". I growl out, scaring some drugged out whore next to me. No one shall have them. Only I will have them. After all, I am a possessive bastard.

_**HAH! Cliff Hanger! I think...Oh well! I need some advice on how to make this even better...PLEASE BE HARSHIF YOU WANT TO! See ya next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for not uploading in so long for this story. I couldn't decide on a way for Grimmjow to introduce himself. _**

ICHIGO P.O.V.

"Shiro! Wake up you lazy ass!"

"But king! I'm so tired!" Shiro whined out from underneath the mountainous pile of blankets.

"That's what you get for staying up and playing assassins creed again. Now get up or we'll be late for work!" I yell. Honestly, I feel like the big brother instead of the little brother that I am.

"Dammit! Why didn' ya try ta wake m' earlier Ichi!" I barely make it out of the way as, the speeding train I call my older twin brother, threw the covers off and ran to get ready.

"I tried Shiro, but you're a deep sleeper." I sighed out. Geez. He's more irresponsible than I am. It's a miracle that he gets anything done.

"Oi! I heard that!"

"Stay out of my head Shiro!" I should explain. Shiro was born with the oddball ability to read others minds. I have a special ability too. You'll know when I use it. Anyway, best get ready to for work. I walked back to my room and started getting dressed. I put on my favorite ripped blue jeans with a black tank top. I then put on my black spiked dog collar. Next I placed six plain black wrist bands on my wrist. Three on each side. I didn't bother trying to tame my unruly orange spiked hair. I could hear Shiro banging around in his room. No doubt trying to pretty himself up.

"Oi, Shiro! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" I called as I walked to the kitchen. Jeez. Sleeping during the day and working at night is a pain in the ass.

"K!" He called. I watched as he bounded into the kitchen. He was dressed in a black button up that was left unbuttoned. Nothing underneath. He had on black ripped jeans and a blood-red dog collar with a tag that said I bite. His crazy ass white hair was the same as mine but was messier due to the fact he literally just got up. He had golden eyes that looked like pirates coins surrounded by an obsidian sea. I really like Shi-nii's eyes.

"Thanks. Plus it has been a while since ya last calle' ma tha'." He chuckled.

"Damn it! I said stay outta ma head!" I yelled trying not to blush any more than I already am.

"Aw! But King! Yer head is fun!" Shiro whined. Oh yeah. I imagined our boss Urahara in a bikini.

"EWW! Gross! King I didn' wanna see tha!"

"Then stay outta my head." I smirked at him. "Come Shiro. We're going to be late." We walked out of the apartment we were renting and walked to work. Locking the door before they left of course. It wasn't a long walk seeing how the bar they worked at was only a fifteen minute long walk. The bar was strange. Nicest word Ichi could make. The bar looked normal enough. Brick walls. Valet ropes holding the line in place. Bouncers out front. Nothing weird. The bouncers were wearing plain black t-shirts with "BOUNCER" written across the front. They both wore plain blue jeans. They were both scary as hell. The extremely tall guy had black shoulder length hair with an eye patch over his left eye. His name was Nnoitra. The other guy was freaking huge. He also had an eye patch over his left eye. But there was scars clearly shown. His name was Kenpachi. They both had crazy maniacal grins. Shiro and Ichigo walked right past the two crazy ass bouncers and into their work place. Loud music became louder and louder as they got closer to the double doors at the end of the plain brick hallway.

We opened the double doors and instead of seeing the usual dance floor covered in drunk or soon to be drunk club goers. The most handsome and feral man I have ever seen stood in our way. Almost like he was expecting us.

He was tall. Around 6'9. He g=had teal blue hair that sat in a messy yet sexy way. He ocean blue eyes that could suck you into their depths if you weren't careful. He had teal markings under his eyes giving him an even more exotic look.

He was wearing a tight black button up that was un buttoned showing off his rippling muscles. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. And ripped blue jeans that clung to him like a second skin. He had black military styled boots that completed the simple yet undeniably sexy look.

"Yo, The names Grimmjow. What's up?" The deep roughness of his voice was amazing. It hid an underlying of danger and excitement. Who was this man?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please go to my profile and look at the poll i posted there. it's a new story idea i want to put up. but i want you guys to vote for it. Please and Thank you!_**

**_Last Time in Mates For Eternity_**

_We opened the double doors and instead of seeing the usual dance floor covered in drunk or soon to be drunk club goers. The most handsome and feral man I have ever seen stood in our way. Almost like he was expecting us. _

_He was tall. Around 6'9. He g=had teal blue hair that sat in a messy yet sexy way. He ocean blue eyes that could suck you into their depths if you weren't careful. He had teal markings under his eyes giving him an even more exotic look._

_He was wearing a tight black button up that was un buttoned showing off his rippling muscles. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. And ripped blue jeans that clung to him like a second skin. He had black military styled boots that completed the simple yet undeniably sexy look. _

_ "Yo, The names Grimmjow. What's up?" The deep roughness of his voice was amazing. It hid an underlying of danger and excitement. Who was this man?_

Shiro was the first to break the silence.

"Well Grimmy, Tha names Shirosaki Kurosaki. Call ma Shiro. This here is ma baby twin, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shiro gestured at me.

"Nice ta finally meet'cha. Shiro and Ichigo." Finally? Oh god! Is he stalking us. I fucking hate stalkers. The man now known as Grimmjow started to talk to Shiro about who the best street fighters of Karakura are. Apparently Shiro is very comfortable with this Grimmjow guy. When they got so engrossed in their topic of who would win in a fight I snuck off to start my job.

I walked through the dancers and passed the bar to the black door marked employees. I walked in headed past the lounge. Which is basically room with four sofas surrounding the glass coffee table and a counter on the far wall with a microwave and a mini fridge full of energy drinks. There was a full sized fridge full of fruits and vegetables. Our bosses, Yoruichi and Kisuke, want the employees to have a healthy snack during work. Everyone knows those two hide all the sweet stuff in the mini fridge on the second floor. All the furniture and appliances are a plain black while the walls are a pale blue and the floor is tiled and white. Simple.

I sat on the couch and waited for Renji's shift to end. We had arrived ten minutes earlier than usual.

Ten minutes later Renji walked in. I couldn't help but stare. Renji wore a black button with the sleeves cut off. It was open and undone, giving me a amazing view of his abs and tribal tattoos. He wore ripped blue jeans and plain red and black sneakers. His red hair was down instead of in its usual spiked ponytail.

"Ichi, as much as I like having you stare at me, if you keep staring your eyes are going to fall out of your head." Renji said snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry Renji." I apologized.

"You don't have to apologize." He stated. Renji was the only person who knew sexual orientation. He was surprisingly okay with it. He even told me he was gay too. We tried dating. Nut we quickly realized we could be nothing more than friends. So we broke it off before we even kissed. We'd been friends since kindergarten. When we first met we loathe each other. But after a nasty fight we became as close as brothers. Shiro too.

"Earth to Ichigo!" Renji waived in front of my face. I yelped and jumped over the couch.

"Damn it Renji! Don't do that." I yelled. Renji just laughed his ass off and pointed towards the clock. 10:25pm. Shit. I don't want to go to work.

I left the still laughing Renji and went behind the bar. I work as an under aged bartender here at the bar. Shiro works as an under aged bouncer who roams the floor looking for people who snuck or stopping fights. We are both good at our jobs and both love our jobs.

I worked at the bar mixing and creating all manner of drinks. From simple vodka shots to blue motherfuckers, I mix them all. Speaking of blue mother fuckers, where the hell are Shiro and that Grimmjow guy? I am so going to be pissed if they are in the bathroom or one of the backrooms fucking each other's brains out. I walked in on that once. Never ever again.

"Hey Shinji! Can you watch the bar for a sec? I gotta go find Shiro." I called out to my other longtime friend Shinji Hirako. I met Shinji the same way I met Renji so the story is pretty much the same.

"Go on Ichi. You're starting to sound like Shiro." Really? Whenever I start to sound like Shiro something bad is about to happen.

I walked from around the bar and headed for the dance floor. I looked around trying to find Shiro. The feeling of something bad is about to happen was growing. I walked around the dance floor for a few more minutes when I saw it. Rangiku Matsumoto, local whore and mother, was being dragged out the side entrance by her hair by some thugs. I know these thugs. Local gang members and known killers and rapists. I ran after them. Rangiku acted like a mother to us while we were on the streets. I loved her like a mother. Not to mention it would kill Toshiro if his mother died. He's only five and he's already seen so much.

I opened the side door that led to the darkened alleyway beside the bar and Rangiku struggling against her captors. Her shirt was ripped and she was bleeding from cuts on her chest and arms. One of the three thugs had a knife.

"Hey!" I yelled out. They all turned towards me. Giving Rangiku enough time to break free and run towards me.

"Ichigo. Please don't fight them. They're armed with more than a knife. Please." She begged.

"I don't think I have a choice Ran. Quick go get Shiro. We may need him." I soothed as I gently pushed her towards the door. Ran nodded her head and took. The door barely shut before the first thug struck. I dodged his punched and round house kicked him into the brick wall. The now dead thud=g slid down the wakll leaving a trail of blood on the once clean brick wall.. One thing about me. I'm deadly when I want to be. Especially if you hurt my family. Ran is family.

The second thug was the one with the knife. He charged at me and swung. The fuckers fast. I didn't move in time. The knife slid through flesh like a knife through butter. The cut was deep and would need stiches. It went from my wrist to my elbow. The thug slashed again but I dodged and twirled around him and placed both my hands on the side of his head and twisted. Crack! The thug slid down to the ground as the light in his eyes faded.

I turned around to face the third thug.

"Leave now and you won't face the same fate as the other two!" I said. The third thug just smiled wide and pulled out a gun. Oh shit.

"Don't think so." He replied. He pointed the gun at me and fired. Pained erupted in my left shoulder, right hip, and a few inches from my heart. I fell with a thud to the ground. Pain. So much pain. It burns and hurts. My vision was hazy and spotted. I could hear footsteps coming closer. I just barely made out a shadow leaning over me. A hand started to stroke my cheek.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. A fair, tough, and beautiful young man. I will come for you once you are better. Consider the scars I gave you today my mark. I own you now boy." With that said. The shadow left.

My vision was gone now. I think I closed my eyes. I don't know. Everything hurts to much. I heard a squeak that only the side door makes when it was opened to fast.

"Ichigo!" I know that voice. It's Shiro. I tried to call out to him but I couldn't. "Ichigo! Ichigo speak to me! Come on! Don't leave yet! Please!" My brother never begs.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Another voice said. Was that Grimmjow?

The abyss of unconsciousness claimed me before I could think of anything else.

**_Who Shot Ichi?_**

**_Why does this person want Ichi? _**

**_Will Grimm and Shiro be able to protect Ichigo?_**

**_Stay tuned and find out._**

**_Please look at the poll! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm so Sorry for not updating sooner! I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. Cliffhanger or no cliffhanger? Introduce a new character or not introduce a new character? _**

**_Oh well. Here's the new Chapter for Mates For Eternity!_**

Shiro P.O.V.

Conciseness. That's all I was asking for at the moment. Why won't Ichi wake up? Why didn't I stay by his side like the big brother I am? I'm an idiot! So stupid!

Dammit!

I looked up to see Ichi hooked up to a bunch of machines I had no idea about. Ichi would know. He studies so he could be a doctor. Ichi's once bright sunset orange hair was slightly dulled and his beautiful, expressive, chocolate brown eyes are closed in sleep. His sun kissed skin is slightly paler than usual. His left arm is bandaged from where he was stabbed. His left shoulder, right hip, and just a few inches above his heart were bandaged as well. Some blood could be seen through the bandages.

The doc said he would also have some vision problems because when he fell he hit his head and the impact struck part of his brain or something. I didn't understand. I only want Ichi back.

I haven't been home since the attack. I think that was three days ago. Grimmjow hasn't left Ichi's side either. I'm not surprised since mean and Ichi are his Eternity Mates. Incubi and all kinds of other supernatural creatures exist. Ichi don't about them. I try to keep him in the dark so he doesn't worry more. Guess I gotta tell him when he wakes up. If he wakes up. No! Don't think like that! Ichi'll wake up! I know he will. A hand landed on my shoulder startling me out of my morbid thoughts.

"He'll be fine Shiro." Grimmjow says in a very serious yet soft voice.

"How do ya know? Fate or Destiny or whoever tha fuck is out there has screwed us over too many times ta fucking count! I-I-I don't know what I'll do wit out Ichi. He's ma King, ma baba brother, ma whole world. I love 'im and I don' wanna lose 'im, Grimm." By now I was crying on Grimmjow's shoulder. I didn't care if I looked like a wuss or a weakling. I wanted…No needed my King to wake up. I needed the comfort of my Alpha. Grimmjow's arms rose up and wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Shh. Shh. Shiro, it'll be okay. Ichigo's real strong. He'll pull through. If He doesn't-which there is a small chance of that happening- we'll just march up to Heaven and tear down the Holy Gates and take Ichi back. Besides Ichigo won't leave us here. He'll wake up. We just have to wait." Grimmjow soothed as he rubbed small circles into my back. I looked up into his face and asked,

"Really Grimm? Ya really mean tha?"

"Ya, I do, Shiro." He said. He leaned down and have me chaste kiss.

"Come on Shiro. You actually wanna be clean and – no offense- smelling good when Ichigo wakes up?" He chuckled as I wrinkled my nose. Geez. When did I start stinking so badly? As much as I wanted to stay by Ichi's side, Grimm had a point.

"Alright."

ICHIGO P.O.V.

Sluggishly, I started to awaken. Fuck. Why do I hurt so much? And what the fuck is that fucking beeping sound? I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them when a bright light nearly blinded me.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Mister Kurosaki! I did not notice you were awakening. Hold on a moment and I'll dim the lights a little." A woman's voice said. "There now. You can open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes, again. I looked around and recognize the hospital décor and the antiseptic smell that only morgues and hospitals have. White walls, white ceiling, white everything. Bleck. I may not like color all that much, but I love some color, even if its black, silver, blue, and white.

I'm thrown out of thoughts when a blinding pain erupts from shoulder, hip and chest. I curled in a ball as I heard that woman start screaming for some doctor. The pain was unbearable. I want Shiro. Where's Shiro? Why isn't he here? The pain was too much. My vision blackened and I passed out.

Voices. I could hear voices coming from somewhere. Where are they coming from? And why do they sound so familiar? I tuned in to hear what they were saying.

"Go fuck ya self! There has ta be a way ta save King! Ya can't just go and pull 'im off tha life suppor' thing!" That voice. Shiro? Yeah it's Shiro. I feel it.

"Yeah! You are not pulling him off, Damnit." Who is that? It sounds familiar. A flash of sky blue hair and dark ocean eyes popped up. Grimm- Grimmjo- Grimmjow? Grimmjow! It's Grimmjow. Wait. Why do I feel giddy about him?

"I'm sorry. But it is only logical we put him out of his misery now instead of letting him lay in a vegetable like state for the rest of his life. Now move so I may, how you say in layman's terms, pull the plug." I felt anger course through me. They were going to kill me. Fuck that.

Fighting through what little pain I still felt, I opened my eyes and sat up. Clutching my chest I spoke,

"Like fuck your pulling tha plug." I panted out. "if anyone's pulling tha plug then'll it be me, when I die of old age or somethin'." I could Shiro standing there with a look of pure surprise and joy on his face. Grimmjow stood next to him with the same expression. Behind them stood some doctor who was openly glaring at me, like he was hoping he would get to pull the plug on me. Sick fuck.

"Ichi!" I couldn't even say hi before Shiro tackled me to the bed. I let out a strangled groan as my injuries were jostled. Wait…injuries? It all came back to me in flash. Rangiku, the two men I killed, that bastard who shot me, and Shiro and Grimmjow finding me in the alleyway before I passed out.

"OH! God! Ichi!I'm so sorry! I fergot abou' tha injuries!" Shiro yelps as he jumps off me.

"It's ok. Just be more careful." I groan out.

"Well now that Mister Kurosaki is up, you three can get the fuck out of my hospital." With that the doctor left.

"Fucking asshole." I muttered. Shirro laugheed alittle.

"Fuck King. Don't scare ma like tha'. I thought ya were gonna go ta Heaven wi mom an' tha others." Shiro sobbed out as he held my hand. Ignoring the pain I pulled Shiro until he was laying his head in my lap where I could stroke his hair and singhis favorite song from when we were kids.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I broke it.

"Shiro. What happened after I passed out?" I felt Shiro tense up. Grimmjow was the one who spoke.

"WE found you in the alleyway covered in blood. There was two bodies near ya."

"Yeah. The two bodies were my doing." I sighed. Grimmjow looked aat me with surprise while Shiro grumbled about missing my kills.

"Anyway," Grimmjow said, "We called the ambulance and you were brought here to the hospital."

"H-How long was I out?" I hesitantly asked. Shiro sat up and looked me square in the eyes. His golden eyes surrounded in an obsidian sea where uncharacteristically serious and devoid of the usual mischief and insanity.

"Ichigo. Ya've been in a coma fer three months."

_**Sorry about the wait and the shortness of this chapter. Anyway, putting Ichi into a coma is part of the plan please don't hate me for it! **_

_**Remeber any questions go ahead and ask**_


End file.
